


Inappropriate Pets

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Sunshine and Glitter [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Quinn is long-suffering, Sith Shenanigans, Tiri inherited many things from her mother, Vette is an enabler, Voss - Freeform, including a love of very large and very dangerous predators, that no one in their right mind would consider domesticating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>It Runs in the Family</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in November 2014.
> 
> There is no excuse for this except for that I wanted it. Because of course Tiri would care more about the local Voss wildlife than whatever brought her to the planet in the first place.

> An excerpt from Captain Malavai Quinn’s holo-report on the crew of the _Basileia_ , submitted to Darth Makhaira
> 
> (KEEPER’S ADDENDUM: Darth Makhaira forwarded the report to an unknown recipient on Nar Shaddaa we believe to be Lady Sly AKA The Voidhound AKA E̡R̀R̛Ơ̷R̷͟͠ C̸̀O̴R̡͠R̡U̧̡P̢̧T̷̶̀E̡D̶҉̵ ́D͢͠A҉̴Ţ̸A͜)

_“…The only delay we encountered while on Voss was Lord Sotiria’s…enthusiasm regarding one of the native species, non-sentient predators called the vorantiki. Upon first seeing a vorantikus, Lord Sotiria… Well. I’ve attached a holo Vette took of the encounter.”_

_[The attached file is of Sotiria Renatus throwing her hands up in the air, squealing_ loudly, _and dashing toward the vorantikus._

_The camera starts shaking and Vette’s laughter can be heard as Sotiria skids to a stop next to the very confused creature, which has lowered its head to get a better look at the Sith Lord. Sotiria reaches up and begins to rub the vorantikus’s brow, right between its eyes, and the faint sounds of her cooing, “Who’s a good giiiiiiiiirrrrrrl?” can be heard. The vorantikus seems to sigh, and it closes its eyes, apparently leaning into the petting._

_The camera’s suddenly shaking intensifies, and Vette says off-camera, clearly startled, “Oh my_ gods _, is it_ purring?!” _]_

_“…Lord Sotiria wishes you to know that she would like to adopt one.”_

\--

When the report finished, Andronikos leaned forward in his seat and put his head on Phae’s desk. He sighed heavily, then started to bang his head against the ironwood surface.

Xalla, by contrast, slid out of her chair and onto the floor, tears streaming down her face and clutching her stomach as she practically _howled_ with laughter.

And Phae balanced her chin in her palm, brow furrowed, seriously considering the idea.


End file.
